Worth It
by Julie Anna Tennant
Summary: "Percy had a hard time trying not to laugh at that sight. Who had ever thought that the great King of Ghost, one day, would be so easily controlled by a six year-old girl?" One-Shot. Fluffy. Slash.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJatO or HOO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing this. :)

* * *

**Worth It**

_by Julie Anna Tennant_

* * *

The first time Percy talked about having children, Nico almost had a heart attack. It's not that he didn't want to start a family with his husband, it was nothing like that. The ideia of the two of them starting a family together was exhilarating and making Percy happy was what Nico wanted the most, but he was so fucking scared! He barely knew his mother and his father was a god, who didn't give a shit about what happened to him. How was he supposed to be a good father?

It took a long time until Percy finally convinced him. The fear of screwing everything were enormous and the son of Hades was extremely insecure, even after he had already agreed about the adoption. But when he saw Felicia for the first time – just a tiny little baby wrapped on a pink blanket on that time – all the fear Nico felt until that day simply vanished from the young man's heart and was replaced by an unconditional love; a love that the Ghost King had never experienced on his entire existence. In less than a week, the little girl already had his daddy wrapped around her chubby little finger.

Percy had a hard time trying to keep Nico from spoiling their daughter too much. The son of Poseidon had to admit that the devotion his husband showed for their daughter was really touching, but Percy needed to put on some limits, before the girl turned into a spoiled child. Nico would just give anything Felicia asked for!

"Papa, when will Daddy be back?" the little girl, now at the age of six, asked.

She and Percy were at the kitchen, eating breakfast.

It had been three days since Nico went into one of his trips to the Underworld and it was not very surprising when Felicia started getting very moody due to his absence.

"I don't know, baby, but I'm sure it won't be that long. Your Daddy promised it would be quick this time, didn't he?" the Sea Prince asked patiently.

Felicia di Angelo nodded and the sudden movements made her blonde curls shake slightly. She had an annoyed look at her face.

"Hey, don't be upset. I'm not Daddy, but I think I count a little too, right?"

The blondie smiled at her Papa.

"Of course you count, Papa. But I miss Dady so much" she mumbled "I wished he could come back soon."

"I wished he could come back soon too, but while he can't, I think I'm your only choice here, honey. Now, let's finish this breakfast and go to the bathroom to brush your teeth, 'cause I don't want you to be late for school again."

Felicia sighed dramatically and finished her cereal, as her Papa asked. Percy just observed while the little girl stood up from her seat and put her bowl on the sink. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Percy hated those trips to the Underworld as much as their daughter did.

He was almost finishing the dishes, when an excited scream echoed in the apartment.

"DADDY!"

Without a second thought, Percy left the dishes behind and went straight to his daughter's room. His heart beating slightly fast due to anxiety. He needed no power to know the reason of his daughter's sudden joy and his suspects were confirmed when he reached the corridor.

Nico was at the front door and Felicia hugged him fiercely, as if her life depended on it. Her blue eyes sparkled with pure happiness, while she gave her Daddy lots of kisses. From the kitchen door, Percy could see the spontaneous smile plastered on his husband's face. A smile of pure devotion, meant only for their daughter.

"Daddy, why did you take so long?" the girl asked, pouting.

"Daddy needed to solve some things with your grandpa. My little ghost missed me?" Nico replied, kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Of course I missed you, and Papa did too"

It was just then that Nico's black eyes met with Percy's green ones and the son of Poseidon approached his family calmly.

"I promise I'll come back sooner the next time"

The little girl raised her small hand.

"Pinky promise?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Pinky promise" the Ghost King agreed, tangling his finger with his daughter's.

Percy smiled brightly and kissed their daughter on the forehead.

"Now, what did I ask you to do?"

"To brush my teeth, 'cause I'm gonna be late for school again." The blondie answered, making a face "Can I go with Daddy today? In the shadows! Please!"

Felicia's blue eyes were looking at her dads expectantly. She pouted once more and that was enough to make Nico do whatever she wanted him to do. Percy had a hard time trying not to laugh at that sight. Who would ever think that the great King of Ghosts, one day, would be so easily controlled by a six year-old girl?

"Of course, my little ghost, but first go brush your teeth" he answered, putting his daughter down.

The little girl ran to the bathroom immediately, leaving her dads alone for the first time. Percy looked at his husband and pulled some strands of hair out of his eyes.

"She really misses you when you go to the Underworld, and so do I" he told him, cupping his husband's face and giving him a peck on the lips.

"I know, but my dad needs me sometimes." The son of Hades answered, pulling his husband into a comforting embrace.

Gods, how he had missed Percy, those last days. Nico leaned and kissed his husband passionately; enjoying the feeling of home that only Percy could give him. Percy and the little girl who was running back to them right now.

"Eeeeew, stop dads! Kissing is gross" Felicia said, sticking her tongue out.

Both men chuckled and stared at their daughter in awe. She had already gotten into her coat and was bringing her lunchbox along with her pink backpack.

"Ready?" Nico asked, grabbing Felicia's hand.

"Yes!" She answered happily.

Percy coughed before they reached the door, though.

"Aren't you two forgetting anything?" the son of Poseidon asked, raising his eyebrow.

Both, daughter and Daddy stared at each other, without a clue about what the older man was talking about.

"My kiss!" he said, faking annoyance.

The blonde little girl run to her Papa and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Love you, Papa"

"Now that's better. Love you too, baby"

Nico gave his husband one last kiss, before picking their daughter up and disappearing in the shadows with her. Percy smiled broadly, returning to the kitchen to finish the dishes.

It didn't matter how afraid Nico had been on the beginning, he was just so good with Felicia that all that fear seemed pointless now. And thinking about it made Percy realize how happy he were now, with his daughter and husband. Happier than he ever thought he could be. All those sacrifices and the choices he made during his whole life would always be worth it, as long as he had Felicia and Nico by his side.

* * *

**An Author's Note**

That's official, this ship will be the death of me. I don't mind, though.

Sorry about the crappy ending, but the lack of sleep is getting to me. I should be sleeping a looooong time ago, but here I am, posting a new fanfiction.

REVIEWS! Leave reviews, people. They make me really happy :)

'Til next time.

**_Julie Anna Tennant_**


End file.
